LLW Changes
Changes to the Ley Line Walker Ley Line Walker Abilities 1-9: No Change 10: Initial Spell Knowledge. Ley Line Walkers are Literate in at least one Language. As such they also have a spellbook (see Rifter 40). This allows them to learn two new spells per new level of experience not one. These new spells are still restricted the a maximum level equal to the level of experience of the Ley Line Walker. 11: No Change 12: Starting PPE - 3d6x10. Additional PPE is gained each new level of experience equal to 3d6 multiplied by the new level achieved. Example: When obtaining Level 4 the character gains 3d6x4 (average of 40 PPE gained at 4th level) PPE to their base. Supplemental PPE is if you are within 1 mile (1.6km) of a Ley Line or Ley Line Nexus instead of on it. Note - Just to demonstrate, the average 10th level Ley Line Walker will have about 600 PPE as their core base to work with. By comparison as written in RUE the average Ley Line Walker would have about 200 or so. 13: Add: Ley Line Walkers roll to save versus magic against a base of 10 not 15. This could end up being higher if the magic is a ritual or cast by a higher level mage (level 4+, 8+ or 12+) 14: (new) At levels 3, 6, 9, and 12 choose a Magic Foci (see Rifter 3. Burst Casting is not available and no skill roll is required for it to be successful). 15: (new) PPE Channeling (See Rifter 21). A Ley Line Walker can channel 5 PPE per level of experience per melee action. This means at 4th level a Ley Line Walker can Channel 20 PPE per melee action. What this shows is that as the Ley Line Walker increases in level they become more and more of a conduit for magic energy therefore making it easier for them to access and use it. In turn this allows them to cast spells more quickly as well. 16: (new) Absorbing ambient PPE. A Ley Line walker can access localized ambient PPE from their surroundings from the people, animals, and even plants that are around them. This is not taken from a specific person, animal, or plant but as a general absorption. This is when not within a mile of a ley line or ley line nexus. If close to either of those that would take precedent over this ability. As such a Ley Line Walker can absorb 5 PPE per melee in this fashion. 17: (new) At 6th level a Ley Line Walker will have figured out how to bind spells to objects either temporarily or permanently. See rules for spellbinding. OCC Skills: Add one Literacy skill, Athletics General, and one weapon proficiency of choice OCC Related Skills: Increase to 10 related skills at first level Secondary skills: Increase to 8 secondary skill at first level Equipment: Add a spellbook. Specialization: A ley Line Walker may choose to be a specialist in a certain type of spell casting. Must be chosen at first level and once chosen cannot be changed (See Rifter 30) Why am I doing this? The above changes as well as some other rules changes and the addition of spellbinding much better plays into how magic users are portrayed as believing their innate abilities are better than technology. Frankly as written there is zero reason for Magic users as written to use spells in an offensive capacity whatsoever as a gun will outperform anything they can do with a spell. My modified rules for magic as well - https://worldofjaymz.fandom.com/wiki/Magic_and_Psionic_Rules